Midterms: An Early Morning Retrieval
by WakingUpInWonderland
Summary: Midterms meant that sometimes, Jemma would get a call to get Skye out of some unusual places. So when Jemma got the call from Tripp around 3 AM she couldn't say she was surprised. Part of my University Series. **publishing error fixed**


When Jemma got the call from Tripp around 3 AM she wished she could say she was surprised. She sighed as she sat up and began searching for her shoes and jacket.

"Where now?" Normally she would have been appalled at her rude greeting but it was three in the morning and she had been sleeping and these calls were far to frequent for her liking. Tripp, to his credit, took it in stride.

"Tesla Library, sixth floor common area."

Jemma paused, processing the words he had just said.

"Tripp, that's halfway across the bloody campus." She said, her voice flat.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. She insisted on this one though since it has the fastest wifi and just, well…"

"She's very persuasive." As silence came through the other end she could imagine the sheepish grin on his face and sighed. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Do you want me to wake her up?"

"No it's alright, let her sleep. God knows she hasn't the last few days."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah."

As she made her way across campus she made another call to the campus safety dispatcher to ask for a lift back once she had gotten Skye from the library, knowing it would take them the fifteen minutes it would take her to walk there for them to arrive. She had assured Phil that she was fine to walk there and just needed the lift back, but wasn't surprised when May joined her halfway.

Jemma gave a tired smile and pointed to the neon green vest of the foot patrol outfit. "I thought they'd gotten rid of those ghastly things after Ward set his on fire."

May rolled her eyes. "Apparently Fury found an entire box hidden somewhere in storage." May

Jemma made a noise and they kept walking in silence for a few more minutes. When the library came in view Malinda spoke up again.

"I'll wait out here for the cruiser so they know where to stop. You go get Skye."

"Thank you, May."

"Don't thank me just…take care of her. Midterms are a bitch, but not worth her health."

Jemma nodded, her face pulled in annoyance. "Oh don't worry, I'm taking care of that right now."

She messaged Tripp to let him know she was on her way up and found him waiting for her with a sheepish smile when the elevator doors opened. At the stern look on her face he winced and rubbed at his neck, grin fading. He nodded his head and began to lead her over to where the couches are.

"Sorry again, Jemma. I hadn't even noticed she fell asleep until I got up to stretch my legs and then I noticed the time and I guess we just went a little overboard."

"I know Tripp, thank you for calling me. She's been working herself ragged for the last two weeks over this project. I'll just be glad when it's over."

He nodded and they turned the last corner. Just as he said, Skye was fast asleep on the couch. She was laying on her back with her legs bent and curled towards the room while her head faced the back of the couch. Jemma smiled when she saw Tripp had covered her with his jacket and nodded at him in thanks.

They spent a few minutes gathering up the rest of the things Tripp hadn't managed to get together before looking at Skye.

"Do you want me to wake her up or-"

Jemma shook her head. "No, I've got her."

She took his jacket gently off Skye and handed it to him. As he grabbed it she pulled it back slightly, staring at him. "And Tripp? Next time you have my girlfriend working on a project when she already hasn't been sleeping because of it, I'll have Fitz install a virus so vile on your computer it will destroy the one you buy to replace it as well. Alright?

Tripp nodded his head quickly before taking his jacket, clutching his bag just a little bit tighter. Smiling in satisfaction, Jemma turned back to her still sleeping girlfriend on the couch. Bending down, she gently wrapped Skye's arms around her neck before sliding her own under the sleeping girls knees.

"Here Jemma, let me-"

"I've got her."

Jemma lifted her off the couch and paused for a moment to readjust the weight before making her way to the elevators. Skye shifted in her arms at the movement, clinging tighter to her. Jemma thought the other girl would wake up for a moment but she only sighed and kept sleeping.

May was waiting with the car when they finally made it back outside. Seeing the sleeping girl in Jemma's arms, May hurried forward to grab the door for Jemma and helped her move the girl onto the seat.

"Jem…" Skye slurred half asleep, squinting to find her girlfriend.

"I'll be right there darling," Jemma closed the door gently before taking Skye's bag from Tripp. Giving him a small smirk, she turned to May.

"Think you could walk him back to his room? I'm sure he'd love to tell you what he and Skye were working on so late."

Tripp gave her a horrified look as May smirked back before grabbing his arm, leading him away. Reminding herself to let him know his computer was now safe (whatever May would come up with was much worse than any computer virus), Jemma went around to the other side and got in the car, pulling Skye gently against her for the short ride.

Carrying the other girl up five floors would not be as easy as carrying her down, so when they arrived Jemma reluctantly woke the other girl enough so that she could walk up on her own.

When they made it back to their own room Skye face planted on the bed. Knowing the other girl would be uncomfortable to wake up like that in the morning, she helped Skye remove her shoes and pants before removing her own and slipping into bed behind her.

Skye had already fallen back asleep and Jemma smiled softly at the soft snoring sounds coming from her. Wrapping her arms tightly around the taller girl, Jemma placed a gentle kiss to the back of Skye's neck before following after her.


End file.
